Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. In particular, these services can include location and navigation services on a device. However, often user interfaces associated with these services do not or cannot provide adequate or complete navigational information on a screen of a user's device, particularly when the device is a mobile device with a limited display area. In other cases, the user interfaces may be presented in a way that limits the usability of the presented navigational information for a user. For example, users may not be able to understand the significance of objects displayed on the device because the interface is cluttered with additional objects. Thus, users are unable to fully utilize the available functions of the location or navigation services because the interface may be difficult or cumbersome. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing user interfaces that present navigational information in ways that can be more easily and quickly understood by the user.